Doc McStuffins
Characters Main * Dottie "Doc" McStuffins as Kiara Muhammad/Laya DeLeon Hayes * Lambie as Lara Jill Miller * Stuffy Philbert as Robbie Rist/Ben Schwartz * Chilly as Jess Harnell * Hallie as Loretta Devine * Squeakers * Donny McStuffins as Jaden Betts/Andre Robinson * Dr. Myiesha McStuffins as Kimberly Brooks * Mr. Marcus McStuffins as Gary Anthony Williams Recurring * April McStuffins as Dawnn Lewis * Maya Alana McStuffins as Karen O' Brien * Emmie as Kylee Anderson * Alma as Amy Smith/Caitlin Carmichael * Luca Stevens as James Buddy Handleson * Rudy * Will Wright as Jay Gragnani * Unnamed Cashier as Lara Jill Miller * Carlos Ortiz as Elan Garfias/Teo Briones * Henry Diloy as Curtis Harris * Tisha McStuffins as China Anne McClain * Tobias as Tony Hale * Santa Claus as Jeffrey Tambor * Katherine as Mela Lee * Jacob as Gunnar Sizemore * Dr. Peerless as Alexandra Ryan * Declan Smith as Matthew Wayne * Hattie as Loretta Devine * Maddie as Angie Wu * Ramona Marcus as Grace Kaufman * Ian Sheridan as Rio Magini * Tamara as Kyla Kennedy * Sabrina (voiced by Raven Walker * Nia as Cherami Leigh * Florence Nightingale as Joanne Froggatt * Dev as Julian Zane Toys * Angus as Rob Paulsen * Anna as Meghan Strange * Aurora as Laraine Newman * Awesome Guy as David Boat * Bella as Julianne Buescher * Ben as Jeffrey Nicholas Brown * Big Jack as Ty Burrell/Tom Cavanagh * Boomer as Dave B. Mitchell * Bonnie Blue * Bronty as Jeffrey Nicholas Brown * Buddy as Jess Harnell * Carl Chug-a-Chug * Celeste as Kath Soucie * Choo-Choo Train * Commander Crush as Steve Blum * Curly-Q as Cherami Leigh * Dart as Catherine Cavadini * Dolly as Alexandra Ryan * Dragon-Bot as Jack Conely * Dress-Up Daisy as Amy Sedaris/Lexi Glouberman/Grey Griffin * The Dude as Jess Harnell * Fabulous Fabio as Jess Harnell * Frida Fairy as Sutton Foster * Gaby as Lacey Chabert * The Glider Brothers: Orville as Sam Riegel * Wilbur as David Kaufman * Glo-Bo as Jim Belushi * Gloria the Giggling Gorilla as Lori Alan * Gustave as Stephen Stanton * Hermie as Ari Rubin * Johnny Foosball as Josh Keaton * Kiko as Janice Kawaye * Lenny as Jeff Fischer * Leliani as Liza Del Mundo * Lil' Egghead as Peter MacNicol * Little Jack as Nolan Gould/Brady Tutton * Loud Louie as Georgina Cordova/Georgie Kidder * Lula as Grey DeLisle * Marvin * Melinda the Mermaid as Dharbi Jens/GK Bowes * Millie the Microphone as Lisa Loeb * Moo Moo as Colette Whitaker * Morton as Jess Harnell * Mr. Chomp as Brad Abrell * Norton asy Tim Dadabo * Niles as Charlie Schlatter * Officer Pete as Michael Gough * Peaches Pie as Paula Rhodes * Penny Possum as Audrey Wasilewski * Pickles the Bunny as Colleen O'Shaughnessey * Professor Hootsburgh as Laraine Newman * Ricardo Racecar as Ian Gomez/Robbie Rist * Riggo as Dennis Farina * Rita as Molly Shannon * Robot Ray as Dee Bradley Baker * Rosie the Rescuer as Nika Futterman * Sebastian as Dee Bradley Baker * Sir Kirby as Rob Paulsen * Star Blazer Zero as John Michael Higgins * Southwest Sal as Laraine Newman * Sproingo Boingo * Spritzy Mitzi as Angelique Perri * Super Stuntman Steve as Mike Vaughn * Surfer Girl as Kimberly Brooks * Susie Sunshine as Amber Hood * Sydney as Steve Blum * Teddy Bear as James Arnold Taylor * Teddy B. as Jason Marsden * Tremaine as Ari Rubin * Tug * Val as Jennifer Hale * Walter and Gracie as Tom Kenny/Grey DeLisle * Wicked King as Jess Harnell * Wildlife Will as Jeffrey Nicholas Brown * Xyla as Tiffany Thornton * Witch Hazel as Lara Jill Miller * Farmer Mack as Tom Kenny * Lieutenant Luna * Saltwater Serge as Bernardo De Paula * Nikki Nickel as Hynden Walch * Squibbles as Dee Bradley Baker * Fetchin' Findo as Dee Bradley Baker * Admiral Fiddlesticks as Robert Bathurst * Creepy Cuddly Charlie Monster as Tom Kenny * Princess Persephone as Geena Davis * Count Clarence the Magnificent as Patton Oswalt * Army Al as Rodger Bumpass * Theodore * Rockstar Ruby * Kiara * Tiny Tessie * Coach Kay * Tony * Viewy Stewie as Wayne Knight * Pop Up Paulo as Arturo Del Puerto * Bernard as Matt Milne * Doodle Doo as Nigel Harman * Get-Well Gus as Ludacris * Gillian the Giant * Lala Koala as Cristina Milizia * Stella as Ashley Nicole Selich * Joni as Kelly Stables * Winnie * Tavia as Hynden Walch * Sadie as Michelle Cambpell * The Twirly Twins: Jaz and Chaz. * Molly Molly * Itty Bitty Bess * Queenie * Dress-Up Declan * Dmitri as David Copperfield * Fiona * Stanley as Anthony Anderson * Twiggly as Debi Derryberry * Camille * Willow as Ellen Pompeo * Katie * Darla as Molly Ringwaid * Nurse Riley * Rodriguez Foosball as Jess Harnell * Logan as Kailey Snider * Queen Amena * Bozini the Foosball Goaltender as Jess Harnell * Oooey Gablooey as Mitchell Whitfield * Tracy as Yvette Nicole Brown The Logger of Lemurs Troupe * Wyatt as Derek Phillips * Trixie as Laraine Newman * Butch as Gary Anthony Williams * Calamity as Jamie Lewis * Otis (voiced by Jeffrey Nicholas Brown * Tumbleweed as Jeffrey Nicholas Brown * Maybelle as Lara Jill Miller * Cheyenne as Jamie Lewis * Yul as Michael Gough * Boots as TBA The First Responders Team * Shinji as Parry Shen * Zoe as Debi Derryberry * Jacks as Will Callyer * Riggles as Alex Cazares * Nosh as Michael-Leon Wooley * Iggy as Laraine Newman Guest stars * Winnie the Pooh as Jim Cummings * Tigger as Jim Cummings * Piglet as Travis Oates * Eeyore as Peter Cullen * Christopher Robin as Oliver Bell * Michelle Obama as herself * Audrey's mother as Robin Roberts Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2012 Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:2014 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2016 Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:2020 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:Disney ADS Category:Disney Junior ADS Category:GEICO Doc McStuffins ADS